need more time to found you in the galaxy
by wisterialantern
Summary: Kau sadar butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menemukannya di antara gemilang galaksi. [Taki, Mitsuha]


_need more time to find you in the galaxy_

 _Kimi no Na Wa © Makoto Shinkai. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Tachibana Taki/Miyamizu Mitsuha. Genre : Romance/Drama. Rate : T. A/N : Mitsuha's side, canon._

 _(Kau sadar butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menemukannya di antara gemilang galaksi.)_

 _._

Di suatu lintasan waktu—kau menemui dirimu berlari sekuat tenaga di antara dekapan alur gradasi biru dan merah yang binar cahayanya menjalari seisi semesta dengan kejaran ekor hujan meteor yang berjatuhan dan terefleksi di cerlang matamu; kau terus berlari mengejar siluet bayangannya yang perlahan menghilang ditelan cahaya meteor dan kau berhenti berlari begitu sadar kau tidak menemukan apa-apa dan kakimu sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari dan menggapai batas dunia.

Sinar biru yang menyilaukan. Semburat merah, kuning—warna-warna lain menjalar, bergabung menjadi satu—kemudian bersama-sama mengisi lembaran luas langit yang dipenuhi noktah bintang gemintang yang tengah bertahta di antara rajutan benang-benang konstelasi yang merangkai sejuta cerita—tentang kau, juga dirinya—yang terlupakan. Larimu terhenti, tatapanmu menantang angkasa.

(Kau menangis lagi.)

Hingga kau tersadar bahwa kau tengah menangis untuk hal yang tidak kau mengerti, kau berlari tanpa kenal lelah, dan kau berteriak keras begitu sadar bahwa kautidak menemukan apa-apa di sana dan kau tersedak oleh isak tangismu sendiri saat tersadar bahwa hal yang menghadirimu adalah gaung-gaung kekosongan; kepalan telapak tanganmu menggenggam helai pita merahmu yang entah mengapa terasa begitu lusuh dan kotor.

(Kau sadar butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menemukannya.)

 _Siapa dia? Di mana dia?_

 _Siapa namanya?_

Dia sosok yang tidak asing untukmu. Yang entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat. Kau menginginkan seseorang, ya, kau mencari seseorang. Matamu melihat sosok seseorang yang kau harapkan, yang kau inginkan untuk membersamaimu—yang selalu kau dambakan untuk kau genggam erat telapak tangannya; yang selalu ingin kaulihat secara utuh dengan kedua pasang netramu—yang selama ini kau cari, yang selama ini kau rindukan, yang selama ini kau cintai—dan yang selama ini menghadiri pendar lentera mimpi-mimpimu yang tanpa disadari meredup begitu saja—menghancurkan semua hal yang telah tersusun rapi, membiaskan semua ingatanmu tentangnya.

Kau mengingat bahwa dulu kau pernah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tak akan pernah lupa seluruh hal tentangnya. Tak akan pernah lupa—kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri—ya, kau tak akan lupa.

(Tidak akan pernah.)

Kau berlari. Lari. Berlari di atas segala-galanya, di antara berjuta butiran debu bintang yang menyusun cerita demi cerita. Kau tak peduli walau kakimu tergores dan terasa amat sakit. Kau tak peduli walau ikatan rambutmu terlepas dan pita merahmu terayun di antara pematang udara, membiarkan helai rambutmu terurai dan terhempas deru angin yang bertiup ke utara. Kau tak pernah ingin menyerah begitu saja untuknya. Kau tahu bahwa kau ingin menemukannya—kau ingin mencapai dirinya—kau selalu ingin mencintainya dengan tulus—kau hanya ingin dia, dia, _dia_ —

"... Siapa kau?"

Kau terus berlari tanpa henti.

Sampai kapan tenagamu akan terkuras untuknya—

 _(Dan pada akhirnya kau tak menemukan apa-apa.)_

 _._

Kau menangis lagi. Lagi. Kedua telapak tanganmu terkepal di atas paha, buku-buku jarinya mengerut karena dingin—tapi kau tak peduli, kau terus-menerus mengisak tanpa suara—meluapkan air mata dan rasa sesak yang menghadiri rongga dada; karena kau menemukan dirimu menyerah oleh alur waktu yang mempermainkanmu hingga kau sadar bahwa kau telah lelah dan tidak ingin melanjutkan.

Kau mengejar sesuatu yang terasa begitu semu; karena kau dikuasai kekeraskepalaanmu untuk menemukannya, segenap perasaanmu yang mengangkasa—

 _(Siapa yang kau cari selama ini?)_

Harapanmu—apakah dia hanya bayang-bayang belaka, atau memang nyata?

 _(Kau tak tahu. Kau tak pernah tahu.)_

 _Dengar, Mitsuha, kau tak akan pernah menemukannya,_ ujarmu putus asa—dengan suara yang serak dan nyaris tak terdengar. _Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah menangis lagi untuknya, kau tak akan pernah memotong rambut panjangmu lagi untuknya—kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan berusaha untuk melupakannya dan kau akan melepaskannya—_

 _(Tapi kau tak bisa. Kau tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa.)_

Cahaya di bola matamu telah menghilang.

Siapa dia?

Siapa namanya?

(Yang membuatmu menangis tiada henti—dan yang membuatmu berhenti berlari dan menyerah pada takdir.)

.

Hujan meteor.

—di antara batas senja yang hendak menghilang ditelan gulita malam, kau berdiri di tepi bukit dan berteriak lagi dengan jejak air mata di kedua belah pipimu yang masih dibasahi oleh tetes demi tetes peluh yang terus jatuh dari keningmu. Kau berteriak. Keras, lugas—hanya untuk kembali menyuarakan satu pertanyaan yang sama, yang tak tahu akan dijawab atau tidak, tatapan kedua matamu menyuarakan satu teriakan dengan lantang,

"Siapa namamu? Siapa namamu—kumohon, siapa? Jawab aku!"

Suaramu bergema.

 _(Tidak ada jawaban.)_

 _._

Yang hadir dalam kilasan memorimu adalah tentang caranya berbicara—caranya tertawa—senyumnya—dan samar-samar kau melihat goresan sketsa grafit Itomori dalam lembaran kertas lusuh dalam mimpi-mimpimu selama ini—dan begitu menengadah ke arah lelehan senja; kau mendapati ikatan kuat helaian pita merah yang selalu melingkari kepalamu terasa begitu hangat dan kau kembali terisak begitu merasakan dadamu kembali dipenuhi rasa sesak yang menyakitkan begitu surai hitam pendekmu terayun-ayun oleh alur eksistensi udara.

—kau tak ingin menyerah untuknya. Kau tak ingin.

Siapa dia?

"Siapa ... kau?"

Remasan tanganmu pada ujung bajumu semakin menguat begitu yang terdengar dalam ruang kubikel kamarmu hanya silabel suaramu sendiri.

 _(Kau membiarkan dirimu menangis lagi malam itu.)_

* * *

 _(Hujan meteor, delapan tahun lalu.)_

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _Waktu lagi-lagi mempermainkanmu._

* * *

 _"Namaku ... Mitsuha."_

 _(Kau menangis lagi.)_

 _(_ _Sampai kapan—_ _)_

* * *

 _"Apa kita ... pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"_

 _"Aku ... juga merasa begitu."_

* * *

 _Suaramu mencapainya—_

 _"Siapa_ _..._ _namamu?"_

* * *

Kau menemukannya di antara pendar-pendar galaksi di antara luas naungan semesta dengan kilauan air mata yang turut mengalir di pelupuk matanya—dan kau kembali membiarkan isak tangis penuh haru terurai dari matamu saat satu nama yang sangat ingin kau dengar kembali terucap dari bibirnya yang perlahan mengulas sebentuk senyuman;

"Taki."

"Mitsuha."

—dan kau telah berhasil mencapainya dengan eufoni yang lebih indah dari apa pun.

end.


End file.
